Coincidental Circumstance
by aomurasakiai
Summary: [{(COMPLETE)}] Heero and Duo chat through AIM and "bump into each other" in real life...


Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  AU, extremely OOC Heero (but it's AU remember), a tiny bit of angst, sap in the end

Pairings:  1+2 / 2+1

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  PG

Dedication:  To Netta J and to wish her more successful contests in the future.

   
  


Coincidental Circumstance [Part 01 of 01]

Inside a small bedroom, a boy with messy brown hair and cobalt blue eyes sat at his desk.  With one hand propping up his head while the other was busy twirling his pencil, Heero Yuy let out a sigh of pure boredom.  Usually he wasn't, but on this particular weekend he was.  Summer vacation had started and having just graduated from high school a mere 2 weeks before, he was already bored out of his mind.  He had absolutely nothing to do except to wait for fall to arrive and for his first day in college to begin.

Giving the pencil one last twirl, he allowed it to fall and roll off the edge, landing on the soft carpet.  Getting up, he walked over to his bed and fell on it face down.  Silence reigned within the room for a few minutes before…

"GAH!!  I'M BORED!!"

Usually Heero wasn't one to voice his displeasure… or *anything* for that matter, but the irritation was getting to him.  His outburst went unanswered since for one thing, he was an only child and for another, his parents were out shopping.  Sighing again, he resisted the urge to pound his pillow in frustration.  He wasn't *that* childish.

Pushing himself off the bed, he went over to his computer and immediately booted it up.  Going to the start menu, he maneuvered the mouse and clicked on the mundane games that he assumed that all Windows computers have and just went with it.

After a good 2 hours later, he had successfully won Minesweeper 14 times (expert level), Hearts 31 times, Free Cell 47 times, and Solitaire… well, he lost count after the 90th game.

Closing the window on what would be his 100-and-something-th game of Solitaire, he went through his hard drive to delete unwanted files.

That lasted about 5 minutes.  Heero was always one to clean out his hard drive every week… and he'd just done it the day before.

He gave up and resorted to tapping his fingers on the desk a few times before he went on the Internet and just browsed the numerous sites he had saved in his "Favorites" folder.

That lasted 2 minutes.

"Who would want to go through reference sites anyway?" he asked himself after clicking on the 6th encyclopedia website he had saved for homework purposes months before.  Giving up, he drummed his fingers on the desk again.

"Now what?"  After some thought, he inclined his head and sighed.  What he had thought about was calling some of his friends who had written their phone numbers in his yearbook but then he realized that they had been talking excitedly about their upcoming trips to some other city (like Las Vegas), state (like New York), and even country (like Japan).  Most likely they're all gone by now.

He retrieved his yearbook from the drawer beside his desk and flipped through the pages that were covered with writings.  Smiling slightly as he read each one, he noticed that most of them included their screen names along with their e-mail.  Logging into his e-mail account he quickly saved the e-mail addresses but then he stopped to ponder about the screen names.  He didn't have one himself so he shrugged and decided to just go for it.  After all, what harm could it do?

Noticing that most of the s/ns were on AIM, he quickly went to the main home page to download the latest version.  Once it prompted him for a screen name, he sat back and thought.

He wanted to make it interesting and really… *him* so it would at least be somewhat obvious to his friends.  Well, most of his friends did think of him as smart and clever so he settled for "kashikoi01".  Perhaps not as creative as some of his other friends but then again it wasn't as boring.

One by one, Heero added each s/n under the group name "Buddies".  Sure some of them were mere acquaintances, but just putting them under as friends would suffice for now.  He didn't want to spend time trying to consider if they really were friends or not.

Once he was done going through the whole yearbook, he went through each name to make sure he typed it in correctly.  Satisfied with his 20+ buddies thus far, he closed out the setup window and looked to see who was online.

Zero.

If he were capable, Heero would have sweatdropped… a lot… before developing a red "X" upon his head that usually signified anger in many Anime characters.  He fisted his hands and was about to pound his keyboard but then thought better of it since then he would be even more bored than he already was.  Instead, he forced his rage down and went through the tutorial of AIM (which he immediately realized that he'd just figured out everything himself anyway).

"How… utterly pointless."  Rather than waiting for friends to sign on, he edited his profile to include his interest in "Chat", "Teens", and "College Students".  He crossed his arms and was about to lean back in his chair when AIM notified him about an incoming IM and asked him if he would like to accept.  Clicking "yes", immediately, it opened up to another window.

sunatsubu: hello!

kashikoi01:  Hi.

sunatsubu: i'm bored so i hope i'm not a bother by IMing you

kashikoi01: I am bored too and you're not a bother. I'd much rather have someone to talk to, even if it's over the internet.

sunatsubu: are you new to the IMing world?

sunatsubu: ::laughs:: i used to write like that as well

sunatsubu: IOW capital letters… punctuation…

sunatsubu: and typing out everything i want to say all at once

sunatsubu: rather than breaking it up like i'm doing now

kashikoi01: Hai, I am new at this.

sunatsubu: well you'll get used to it and it'll be second nature

kashikoi01: By the way, your screen name… "sunatsubu"?

sunatsubu: ah it means "grains of sand" or so the online jap-eng dictionary say

sunatsubu: say… would you like to chat in a room along with a friend of mine?

kashikoi01: Sure, why not?

Heero smiled to himself at how well this was going.  This definitely took away from his boredom much more than the simple games and the tedious websites did.  He didn't have to wait long until a chat invitation to a room called "Bored to Death" popped up.  He clicked his acceptance while thinking how well it suited his mood.

He noticed on the right side that his s/n as well as 2 others were listed, one he knew and the other he didn't.

***You have just entered room "Bored to Death."***

sunatsubu: hello again!

MumeiHarlequin: hi kashikoi01

MumeiHarlequin: hope your day has been entertaining

kashikoi01: I wish it were but sadly, no.  It's been quite boring so far.

sunatsubu: let's get intros over with everyone!

sunatsubu: I'm Quatre

MumeiHarlequin: Trowa

kashikoi01: My name is Heero.  Pleased to meet you both.  Why call yourself "Nameless Clown" Trowa?

MumeiHarlequin: (shrugs)

kashikoi01: Sou ka. Do you speak Japanese? I mean, since you used "mumei".

MumeiHarlequin: a bit

sunatsubu: the wonders of online jap-eng dictionaries haha

MumeiHarlequin: i assume that you know japanese?

sunatsubu: or are you just clever and smart like your s/n says

sunatsubu: and also used jap-eng dictionaries?

kashikoi01: I am Japanese.  Well, part Japanese.

MumeiHarlequin: so i see

sunatsubu: must be nice to actually know the language!

kashikoi01: Perhaps.

***BokuwaShinigami has entered the room.***

***BokuwaShinigami has left the room.***

MumeiHarlequin:  …

sunatsubu: d/c?

MumeiHarlequin: most likely

kashikoi01: What? You know that person?

MumeiHarlequin: no

sunatsubu: no

sunatsubu: he/she probably just got disconnected or d/c

kashikoi01: he

sunatsubu: AIM likes to do that to some people

sunatsubu: what?

kashikoi01: BokuwaShinigami is a he.

MumeiHarlequin: and how do you know?

sunatsubu: oh because of the boku?

kashikoi01: Hai. It's a safe assumption.

***BokuwaShinigami has entered the room.***

BokuwaShinigami: YO MINNA-SAN!!!

BokuwaShinigami: Shinigami is here!!!

BokuwaShinigami: Konnichiwa to all 3 of you!

BokuwaShinigami: i'm just assuming that all of you must be bored as hell as i am

BokuwaShinigami: hence this chatroom name

BokuwaShinigami: very very appropriate

BokuwaShinigami: so Sun how're you doing this bright "sunny" day? bwahaha

BokuwaShinigami: and awesome s/n Quin

BokuwaShinigami: what does it mean anyway?

kashikoi01: Who are you?

BokuwaShinigami: ahhhhhhh!! gomen nasai koi…

Heero's eyes widened when he saw that last word.  Koi?!  It nagged his mind for a bit but then he decided that this person, who claims himself to be the God of Death, probably didn't mean anything by it since he called Quatre and Trowa by their shortened s/ns.

BokuwaShinigami: i should have introduced myself earlier

BokuwaShinigami: Duo Maxwell at your service

BokuwaShinigami: i may run and hide but i never tell a lie

BokuwaShinigami: *bows*

sunatsubu: hi Duo, my name is Quatre

sunatsubu: FYI my s/n means "grains of sand" in japanese

MumeiHarlequin: i'm Trowa

sunatsubu: and Trowa's "nameless clown"

BokuwaShinigami: sweet!  jap too?

sunatsubu: mumei is

BokuwaShinigami: what about you koi?

BokuwaShinigami: i'm betting that's totally jap ne?

kashikoi01: Hai. I'm Heero and my screen name is Japanese.

BokuwaShinigami: i see i see

sunatsubu: hey Duo, Heero… Trowa and i have to leave now

BokuwaShinigami: aww Q! abandoning us already?

BokuwaShinigami: and T!! you can't stay longer?!

MumeiHarlequin: sorry

sunatsubu: sorry but we're going to be packing to go on a trip to Niagara Falls

kashikoi01: so we won't be seeing you?

sunatsubu: nope  we're going to be there all summer

BokuwaShinigami: wait… you mean you two actually *live* near each other?

sunatsubu: yeah just a few blocks away

BokuwaShinigami: ah hell that's unfair!

BokuwaShinigami: most of the people I meet are like *miles* away

BokuwaShinigami: i bet you guys are in a different state than i am

MumeiHarlequin: illinois

BokuwaShinigami: yep i was right

BokuwaShinigami: *sigh* oh well we'll see you then Q, T

sunatsubu: bye you two

BokuwaShinigami: QT!! "cutie!"  bwahaha!!

MumeiHarlequin: see you both soon

sunatsubu: Duo you are definitely one strange person

sunatsubu: yeah if we can get connected to the internet

kashikoi01: Jya mata atode Trowa, Quatre.

BokuwaShinigami: peace!

***MumeiHarlequin has left the room.***

***sunatsubu has left the room.***

BokuwaShinigami: it's just you and me now koi

kashikoi01: I *have* a name.

BokuwaShinigami: hai hai i'll see you on a private window

***BokuwaShinigami has left the room.***

Before Heero could blink, AIM prompted him again of an incoming message and asked if he wanted to accept.  He closed the chatroom window and confirmed that he wanted to.  Once the window popped up, he added Duo to his buddy list along with Quatre and Trowa.

BokuwaShinigami: yep much better

BokuwaShinigami: so… Heero was it?

kashikoi01: Hai.

BokuwaShinigami: i like koi better

kashikoi01: Do you have any idea what that means?

BokuwaShinigami: not really

kashikoi01: …

BokuwaShinigami: alright! so i don't *really* know jap so sue me

BokuwaShinigami: I didn't want to call you 01

BokuwaShinigami: since it sounds so… military-like

BokuwaShinigami: so so what does it mean?

kashikoi01: Never mind.

BokuwaShinigami: come on!

BokuwaShinigami: i don't wanna be calling you something that you're uncomfortable with

kashikoi01: I'm not since I know you don't mean anything by it.

BokuwaShinigami: *pouts* fine

BokuwaShinigami: anyway, tell me about yourself

BokuwaShinigami: and i'll return the favor

So Heero did.  The more they talked, the more interested Heero was of Duo.  Sure he may act crazy sometimes but other times, he was quite serious.  Duo had interesting thoughts and also had extensive knowledge on subjects like psychology.  They had similar interests in art, but their music tastes were so outrageously different, they were on opposite sides of the scale.  While Heero liked the soothing classical music, Duo liked the heavy rock music.  That sent them in an argument of which was better, in their opinion.

They went right through dinner talking about their favorite foods and *that* led them to actually getting something to eat since they were both making each other hungry.  Duo typed out his glee as he figured out that they were at least in the same time zone from Heero mentioning that he'd forgotten about dinner.  He became even more ecstatic when Heero told him he was in California like Duo was and promised to visit him someday.  Heero smiled at that.

It was early in the morning when they both decided to call it day.  After a lengthy good bye, Heero logged off and proceeded to shut down his computer while stretching his aching back.  He rubbed his tired eyes as the monitor went black and stood to wash up for bed.  Yawning, he fell into the soft mattress with thoughts of Duo and the chat running through his mind.

~~~The next morning~~~

Heero tried his damnedest to close the front door of his house rather than just slamming it shut like he wanted to.  He was looking forward to signing onto AIM and chatting with Duo again but his parents woke him up at 8 in the morning, saying that he needed to take a trip to the supermarket to purchase some milk that they had forgotten the day before.

Sticking his hands into the pockets of his shorts, he grumbled a bit as he started walking the 5 blocks.  Heero always was the one to exercise as much as possible and preferred to walk, jog, or run rather than drive.  The sun was already out and the day was beginning to warm up.  In no time at all he reached the local supermarket and stepped into the cool store.  He headed to the back of the store where the diary products were located and checking each expiration date, he picked the one in the second row that indicated "June 29".  Turning to go, he accidentally bumped into someone.

"S-sorry," he quickly apologized.

"No problem, man."  Heero looked up upon hearing the voice of a young boy but the other was already walking off to the meat section, a long braid trailing behind him.  Shrugging to himself, he made his way to the checkout lanes.

Heero tapped his foot impatiently.  Even though he was in the express lane, it was still incredibly long and it seemed that all the *other* lanes were going faster than his was.  He was tempted to just switch lanes but decided to wait it out since there were only another 4 people.  Finally getting the milk onto the conveyor belt, he rubbed his hand on his shorts, attempting to warm them up from the numbness of the cold.

After another 10 minutes of waiting (a reason why he hated when people pay with checks), he finally handed over the cash and received the change.  Not bothering to count, he stuffed it into his pocket and picked up the plastic bag with the milk inside.  He stopped when the young woman at the cash register called him and waved the receipt that he'd forgotten.  Sighing angrily he reached out and almost grabbed it from her.  Crushing it he walked away while opening the bag to toss it inside, but then someone bumped into him quite hard, causing him to stumble backwards.

Clutching onto the bag with one hand he reached out with the other to steady himself on *anything* within reach.  His hand made contact with another, which pulled him forward and allowed him to regain his balance.  Letting out a sigh, he was about to thank the person but the other interrupted him.

"Hey, it's you."  Heero looked up to a heart-shaped face.  For a moment he didn't recognize the boy standing in front of him until he noticed the braid hanging over his shoulder.  The boy smiled.

"Well, I'm sorry this time.  Though I think it's fair since you bumped into me before," he said with a wink.  He released the hold on Heero's hand and turned to gather his groceries.  "See ya," he said, and then he was gone.

Heero stood there frozen, his hand incredibly warm despite the fact that he was holding the milk carton before.  He blinked rapidly and tried to convince himself whether what had just transpired was his own imagination or not.  Shaking his head he headed out of the store into the heat.  He raised his hand to his mouth, near his nose and he could still detect the faint scent of the teen.  It was surprisingly soothing for him and he could feel his anger from the morning dissipate.

Making his way to the fridge, Heero took the milk and carefully placed it inside amongst all the other groceries, then making a mad dash upstairs to his room, he booted up his computer and signed on.  Almost immediately, an IM window popped up.

BokuwaShinigami: Heero!!  there you are!

BokuwaShinigami: guess what guess what?

kashikoi01: Hi Duo.  What is it?

BokuwaShinigami: today i literally ran into someone totally HOT

BokuwaShinigami: ok well he bumped into me first

BokuwaShinigami: but he's really *tsss* hot

kashikoi01: A guy?

BokuwaShinigami: heck yeah! i'm gay if you haven't figured it out yet

kashikoi01: It doesn't bother me.

BokuwaShinigami: cool

BokuwaShinigami: well like i was saying he's really cute

BokuwaShinigami: god i could just melt right now

BokuwaShinigami: and it's not 'cause of the heat either!

BokuwaShinigami: best part is that i actually got to *touch* him

BokuwaShinigami: i may never wash this hand again…

kashikoi01: If I didn't know that you were a guy to begin with, I'd think you're a girl from the way you're acting now.

BokuwaShinigami: *raspberry*

BokuwaShinigami: anyway…

~~~Two weeks later~~~

Heero took a long drink from his water bottle before recapping it and using a small towel hanging around his neck to wipe his forehead of sweat.  It was a nice morning with cool breezes every now and then, just perfect for jogging through the park.  Adjusting his headphones he set off again, heading towards home.  He loved jogging in the early morning because he didn't need to avoid little kids or careless teenagers with bikes or skates flying down the path and he could listen to some pieces by Mozart to relax his mind.

With his concentration diverted between the music and his pace, he didn't hear the howl of laughter as a group of teenagers on roller blades came around the corner of the park entrance.  Spotting them, he immediately skidded to a halt, but one boy panicked and waved his arms as he started to lose his balance.  Heero didn't know how to react and just braced himself for impact, but surprisingly a hand closed over his bare arm and yanked him to the side.  He fell against a warm body with an arm that wasn't his own wrapped around his torso.

He watched as the boy regained his balance with the help from his friends and hollered out "SORRY!"  He sagged against the person holding him up and let out a sigh of relief before…

'A person… HOLDING ME?!?!'

He quickly broke away and spun around to see a smiling heart-shaped face with sparkling eyes.

"You…" he said weakly as he realized that it was *violet* eyes he was looking into.

"Hey!  Yeah it's me… me who saved you from becoming road kill so shouldn't I get some thanks?"  The boy he "met" in the supermarket 2 weeks ago winked at him like before.

"Thanks… a lot."  Heero gave a small smile of appreciation.

"Welcome."  He took a look at his watch.  "Nah crap.  I'm going to be late!  I'll see you later."  Then he was gone… again…

Heero blinked.  He walked forward to look around the corner of the park entrance but he couldn't see the elusive boy anymore.  Brows furrowing in confusion, he quickly jogged back home.  Going through the familiar process of booting up his computer and signing on, he was saddened to see that Duo wasn't on.  Usually he always was.  Then again, he always waited for him to so he should do the same.

About half an hour later, the sound of a door opening emanating from his computer jerked his attention to the screen.  Sure enough, "BokuwaShinigami" had signed on.  Double clicking on the screen name, he quickly typed in the IM window.

kashikoi01: hey Duo

BokuwaShinigami: yo Heero!

kashikoi01: any news about… you-know-who?

BokuwaShinigami: ah you know me too well Hee~ro

kashikoi01: but of course

kashikoi01: i learn from the best

BokuwaShinigami: but yes

BokuwaShinigami: today was to die for

BokuwaShinigami: i hugged him!!

BokuwaShinigami: i'm *still* getting tingles while thinking about it

BokuwaShinigami: i bet that i held him… for a full 2 minutes!

BokuwaShinigami: *melts for real*

kashikoi01: baka…

BokuwaShinigami: hey hey hey

BokuwaShinigami: watch your language

BokuwaShinigami: i'm j/k haha  
BokuwaShinigami: but really Heero

BokuwaShinigami: once you find someone special like that

BokuwaShinigami: you're *gonna* act all crazy

kashikoi01: but you don't even know the guy's name

BokuwaShinigami: …shut up

BokuwaShinigami: i'm quite happy watching him from afar

BokuwaShinigami: and stealing close contact every now and then

BokuwaShinigami: and…

Heero smiled to himself as Duo continued to talk about his current love obsession.  Duo was one-of-a-kind and Heero was already developing feelings for him.  He didn't think it was possible since they hardly know each other after all.  But it was every time they chatted and every IM message sent back and forth to one another that Heero felt drawn to him and his friendliness.

Just like the braided boy who he bumped into for the third time now.  There was something about him that drew Heero to him.  He didn't feel uncomfortable when the other held his hand or held him close to his own body.  He felt warm and safe.

Heero started to wish that Duo and the braided boy were the same person.  Or that he was the person Duo was talking about…

~~~3 weeks before college starts~~~

BokuwaShinigami: hey Heero

BokuwaShinigami: let's go meet somewhere!

kashikoi01: say what?

BokuwaShinigami: come on!

BokuwaShinigami: you're in CA like i am aren't you?

BokuwaShinigami: and i *did* promise you that i'd visit someday

kashikoi01: what are the chances that we even live close to each other?

BokuwaShinigami: oh yeah

BokuwaShinigami: we could be living miles and miles away

BokuwaShinigami: *sigh*

kashikoi01: perhaps someday…

BokuwaShinigami: yeah perhaps

The chat ended and Heero closed window sadly.

~~~Day before college starts~~~

kashikoi01: ne Duo…

BokuwaShinigami: what's up?

kashikoi01: can we ever meet in the future?

BokuwaShinigami: sure we can!

BokuwaShinigami: like after college or something

BokuwaShinigami: i really wanna meet you

BokuwaShinigami: i mean you're a great guy to listen to me babble about you-know-who for… what? weeks now!

kashikoi01: i still can't believe you don't know his name

kashikoi01: i mean how many times have you accidentally "bumped" into him?

BokuwaShinigami: sue me!!

kashikoi01: btw, where are you heading off to?

BokuwaShinigami: uc riverside baby!

BokuwaShinigami: GO HIGHLANDERS!!

BokuwaShinigami: hahaha!

BokuwaShinigami: majoring in psychology

BokuwaShinigami: naturally of course

BokuwaShinigami: and minoring in japanese

BokuwaShinigami: so take that!

BokuwaShinigami: so what about you Heero?

kashikoi01: you're… not kidding, right?

BokuwaShinigami: why would i be?

kashikoi01: because I'm going to UCR too

BokuwaShinigami: ………

BokuwaShinigami: get outta here!!

BokuwaShinigami: you're kidding me!!

kashikoi01: i'm not

BokuwaShinigami: hot damn

BokuwaShinigami: then i'm meeting you there!

BokuwaShinigami: get there *early* you hear?

BokuwaShinigami: look for me!

BokuwaShinigami: i'll be wearing black jeans and a black tank top most likely

BokuwaShinigami: and oh

BokuwaShinigami: i'll tie a purple bandana on my right arm

kashikoi01: ok Duo i will

BokuwaShinigami: gah!

BokuwaShinigami: then i need to sleep *now* if I wanna get up early!

BokuwaShinigami: good night Heero

BokuwaShinigami: look for me k?

kashikoi01: i will

kashikoi01: good night

Heero had a tough time falling asleep.

~~~Early next morning~~~

Heero looked around the campus trying to spot a purple bandana.  The campus was huge and he patted himself on the back for getting up extra early.  It might take a while to find Duo.  Looking up and down the school grounds, he spotted some early birds but none fitted the clothing description that Duo had given.

It was nearly 45 minutes later when Heero started to lose hope of finding Duo.  People were already arriving and it was beginning to get crowded.  He squeezed his way past a group of girls but stopped in his tracks when he caught the end of their giggling conversation.

"… imagine a guy like that?"

"I saw him walking towards the cafeteria."

"He was way cute.  All in black."

"But the purple bandana added a nice touch…"

Heero all but sprinted in the direction of the cafeteria.  Seeing it in his sights, he looked around for the entrance.  He ran around the building, not encountering anyone as they were all meeting up with their friends or meeting new people.  Still not spotting an entrance, he rounded another corner only to…

*wham*

…crash into someone and land on the floor.  He shook his head slightly to relieve himself of the dizziness that he felt.

"We must stop meeting like this."  Heero froze at the familiar voice.

'Could it be?'

He looked up to see a smiling face with violet eyes and a chestnut braid trailing down.  Time stood still as he tried to wrap his mind around the fact that this person standing in front of him… who he had seen numerous of times throughout the summer… was going to the exact same college as he was!  But then a new thought occurred to him.

What about Duo?  How can he choose between a person he had seen so many times and a person he had never seen?  Or between a person who he rarely talked to and a person he always talked with?  How?  How can he?

He didn't want to choose!

He lowered his head into the cradle of his hands as the conflicting thoughts overwhelmed his mind.  Heero felt the other boy place a hand on his right shoulder.

"Are you ok?"

Heero nodded and looked up.  The other boy was bending over slightly and his pendulant braid swung back and forth in the wind.  As it swung, it would brush up against something purple attached to the arm of the teen.  Heero blinked.

'A purple bandana…'

He blinked again.

'Wait a second… purple bandana?!'

He let his eyes trail up the other boy.

Black jeans… black tank top… purple bandana.

"Y-you…" Heero tried to work his throat as his heart was beating out of control.  "Duo?!" he finally managed to blurt out.  The other jerked back, stunned.

"H-Heero?  You're Heero?"

"Kashikoi01," Heero stated.

"Holy crap.  You are!!  Then… that means that we've met since the beginning of summer almost!"

"And the person you've been talking about is…"

"It was you!"

Heero wasn't able to answer since he found himself flat on his back with Duo hugging the life out of him.  He thanked the gods above that no one was around as he wrapped his own arms around Duo.  Burying his face into Duo's hair, he felt a weight lift from deep inside with the knowledge that he didn't have to choose after all.

After a few moments, Duo pulled away and cleared his throat, almost as if he was embarrassed.

"Sorry.  I was kinda excited," he said while looking away.  He sat up and tried to move away but Heero grabbed his arm.  Duo refused to look back at him until he felt Heero stroke the side of his cheek.  His breath hitched.

"Duo…" Heero said softly.  He cupped Duo's chin and slowly turned his head towards him while inching closer.  Finally face-to-face, he softly and hesitantly pressed his lips to Duo's.  Duo shied away at first before he brought up both arms and ran them through Heero's hair, pulling the other closer.  Heero let his hand stray as Duo managed to get a slippery tongue past his lips.

"Mmmhh…" Duo moaned out as Heero brushed against one of his nipples through his thin tank top.  When they finally broke apart, they were panting and flushed.  Duo brought his hand up to his lips.

"Wow…" he whispered.  Heero smiled and leaned in to give one last kiss right underneath Duo's ear.

"We better be off, boku no Shinigami."  Heero reached out and helped Duo to his feet.

"Lead the way then, koi." Duo replied back and with their hands clasped, they faced college together.

Owari 


End file.
